1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper-proof threaded member such as, for example, a seat or set screw.
2. Background Information
Vehicle manufacturers heretofore have used a tamper-resistant set screw on a throttle body of an internal combustion engine to set the position of a throttle lever to control engine idle speed, which is considered an emission critical parameter of engine operation. One such tamper-resistant set screw includes a screw head by which a threaded shaft or body of the screw is threaded into a tapped hole of the throttle body until the foot of the set screw engages and positions the throttle lever at a predetermined setting to achieve predetermined engine idle as dictated by engine system requirements. The threaded screw body of the idle set screw is provided with an adhesive coating that cures/hardens over time subsequent to engine idle setting to form an adhesive joint between the threaded screw body and threaded throttle body bore to lock the set screw position and hinder post-factory tampering. In addition, the screw head is mechanically broken or sheared off at the screw body to further hinder post-factory tampering of the set screw. However, a region of the threaded screw body proximate the foot extends exteriorly of the throttle body to an extent as to provide access to that region for potential post-factory tampering of the idle set screw using tools, such as vise grips, pliers and the like, that can grasp and turn the accessible region of the set screw.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seat or set screw, or other threaded member, with one or more anti-tampering features proximate a foot thereof in a manner to hinder potential tampering.